


Broken Home

by sunset_reggie



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 90's Sunset Curve, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Luke and Alex are the best to Reggie, PLEASE READ SUMMARY FOR TW, Reggie's home life, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), i struggled to include Bobby im sorry :(, implied Lalex, tw-physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_reggie/pseuds/sunset_reggie
Summary: After a fight between his parents ends badly, Reggie finds himself wandering the streets of his town alone and scared but when he stumbles across two of his best friends, he knows everything might be okay after all.*READ SUMMARY FOR TW*
Relationships: Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters & Alex Mercer, Luke Patterson/Alex Mercer, Reggie Peters & Alex Mercer
Kudos: 49





	Broken Home

**Author's Note:**

> hello you lovely people ! 
> 
> I am finally here with a completed fic ! This one revolves around the one and only Reggie Peters !
> 
> TW - Physical abuse : before anyone jumps into this fic I do want to give a trigger warning for a brief moment of physical abuse. There is a short scene in this fic involving Reggie getting hit unintentionally by his father and it is mentioned through out the rest of the fic. I wanted to leave this trigger warning as I know this is a topic not everyone is comfortable reading about and the last thing I would want to do if trigger someone. Please read this fic at your own accord and if this is not something you are comfortable reading that is completely okay ! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy !

His leg shook, his nails leaving imprints in his palms from how tight he had his fists balled up as he attempted to drown out the screams and shouts echoing into his bedroom from downstairs. The attempts to focus on homework disappeared twenty minutes ago when the arguing first started. Since then, Reggie had tried every means to block out the noise that even after months still presented itself as an almost impossible task. His parents had been fighting almost everyday for months now, screaming at each other about everything and anything they couldn’t agree on. He had been dragged into their mess numerous times which resulted in him either running out of the house or locking himself in his room for the evening. Tonight was one of those nights where he was already hiding in his room when the argument started. 

Their hurtful words towards each other and their constant shouting filled Reggie’s bedroom causing the CD he currently had playing to become a muffled background sound. His train of thought was blocked by their voices echoing through his mind. He threw his pen across the room, squeezing his eyes shut as he pressed his sweaty palms to his ears. He pressed hard trying his best to muffle the noise as much as he could. His attempts were unsuccessful as their shouts just intensified as the argument heated up. His breath quickened as fear, anger and frustration filled his body, his hands shaking as he tried to drown them out. 

A loud bang, followed by a scream caused his eyes to snap open and before he realised he was out of his bedroom and running downstairs to find the source of the bang. He skidded around the corner and stopped at the door of the kitchen. The pile of cookbooks his mother had stacked on the countertop lay scattered at his mothers feet. Neither of them had noticed his appearance, both of their gazes firmly on each other. His fathers face was red, anger bellowing from his expression as his mother stood frozen, a look of pure terror across her expression before the anger returned. Reggie flinched as his mother began screaming again. “I AM TRULY DONE WITH ALL THIS FIGHTING DAVID, I REALLY AM … PLEASE JUST GET OUT AND LEAVE ME AND REG ALONE” his mother shouted, the space between her and his father getting smaller and smaller. Reggie hated being dragged into their mess, it made him feel like he was someone responsible. Every time his name was dropped into an argument, he was filled with guilt even though he had nothing to be guilty for. 

He watched as his father leaned forward, his forehead almost touching his mothers as anger raged through his demeanor. His nostrils were flared, lines deep in his forehead as he glared down at his mother. He began to speak, his voice lower than it had been all evening but his threatening tone was still evident. This tone to his father’s voice scared Reggie more than his shouting. “I …. am not the one at fault for this fighting … you are” he began, jabbing a finger into Reggie’s mother’s shoulder. A short gasp of pain emitted from her lips as she flinched back, opening the gap between them once more. “You’re constantly complaining … constantly telling me that I don't do enough around here, that yours and Reggie’s life would be so much better without me here …. you and Reg wouldn't last a week without me” he spoke as he closed the gap, leaving a small distance between them before continuing. Reggie felt his throat tighten as he forced back the tears. Seeing his father talk this way about his mother broke him, it angered him so much but he was frozen to the spot. His knuckles went white from the grip he had on the door frame as he attempted to calm himself.

“You’re useless …. you’d never know how to take care of Reggie by yourself. No wonder he leaves for days to stay with his friends …. He can’t stand being around you”. Anger flooded through Reggie’s body as he took in his fathers words, words that were filled with lies. He found himself digging his nails into his palm again in an attempt to calm himself, deciding whether or not he should step in and try to stop this knowing from past experience, it never worked. “You’re a monster” his mother snarled, a tear running down her cheek that she refused to wipe away. 

“Say that again” he father drawled back, his body shaking with rage as he glared straight into his mothers eyes. 

“You're … a … monster. Reggie doesn't deserve a father like you … I should have left you when I had the chance so Reginald would never have had to be raised by someone as disgusting as you” she spoke, her voice shaking as she stared back. 

Her words seemed to hit his father deep and as like in slow motion Reggie watched, his eyes widened as his father stepped forward, his hand raising as he began to swing for his mother. “NO” Reggie screamed as he ran from his position at the door, jumping in front of his mother to protect her. His mother’s small hands gripped his shoulder as she attempted to pull him from his fathers reach but her actions came a moment too late. The sound of his father’s palm hitting his skin, followed by his body colliding with the countertop filled the kitchen before a searing pain radiating from his cheek caused him to scream out in pain, his hand cupping the area. He glared up at his parents, eyes wide with fear as they fixed on his father who stared down at him in utter disbelief and terror. His mother’s shouts seemed to be drowned out, only her actions visible. He watched as her mouth moved, screaming at his father he presumed as she shoved him back. His father almost ignored her existence, staring firmly at Reggie flopped on the floor, his red cheek hidden by his hand. 

Suddenly the noise returned, screams filling his head causing his breath to quicken again as the events settled in his mind. Realisation overcame him as he shakily got himself to his feet. Before either his mother or father even acknowledged him he gathered himself and ran, squeezing past them and towards the front door. He could hear them shout his name as he ran but ignored them, making a beeline for the front door as tears began falling, soaking his cheeks and his hand that he couldn’t dare move away. Once his trembling hands gripped the door handle he pulled it open just enough to squeeze through breaking into a run as soon as he made it outside, leaving the door open behind him. As he ran, he could hear his mother’s shouts after him but he didn't dare turn around. Soon they faded to a distant murmur, shortly after into silence. 

After god knows how long of running his legs and lungs burning, Reggie slowed down to a walk. Sometime during his run he had let his hand drop from his cheek, the cool air causing the sensitive area to still sting slightly. He pulled up his hood, shielding his face from the cool autumn air before shoving his hands deep into the pockets of the hoodie he was wearing. He shuffled along, the toes of his shoes scuffing the pavement as he walked. He didn't know where he was going, he was just walking for the sake of it. Tears still spilled from his eyes, sobs raking his body now and again. He felt terrible, all the memories swirling around his mind falling to rid his mind. The fights happened often but this is the first time they got physical and Reggie had ended up being in the middle. He was still shaking, the fear and rage he had felt still not fully settled. 

As he walked, time got away from him and evening had fully begun to settle. The air became cooler causing Reggie’s teeth to chatter. He let his head finally lift from where it had been fixed on the ground since he left. A feeling of relief settled through him, as his eyes settled on a familiar house. The Patterson’s house stood on the opposite side of the street, lights still on right in front of Reggie. A soft sigh escaped his lips as his gaze fell on two people he really needed right now. Luke and Alex were sat on the front step of Luke’s house, guitar balanced on Luke’s lap as they laughed at something Alex had just said. Reggie didn't know whether he should go over or not but before his mind could process his thoughts he was crossing the road and walking towards his friends. His step on the stone gravel of Luke’s driveway caused both Luke and Alex’s heads to lift, smiles settling on their faces as they came to the realisation of who was walking towards them. 

“Ayyy reg” Luke said as he placed his guitar down, jumping up to face Reggie who was now attempting to hide his still red and possibly bruising cheek from his friends. Alex joined Luke, a smile beaming across his face before concern masked it as he took in Reggie’s demeanor. “Yo .. Reg … are you okay?” Alex spoke, stepping forward slightly as he let his hand fall onto Reggie’s arm. Reggie could feel the tears falling again, the sob that emitted from him giving Alex his answer. He let his head fall into his hands as he cried as both Luke and Alex helped him sit down on the front step. Luke sat beside him, arm wrapped around his waist as Alex knelt in front of him. Eventually he let his head lift, his sobs subsiding slightly as he looked at Alex. “What happened?” Alex asked, letting his hand rest on Reggie’s knee as they both patiently waited for him to reply. “They fought again … and it went badly” he choked out, trying to keep his voice as even as possible. “Oh man … I’m sorry … are you okay?” Luke replied, tightening his grip which Reggie much appreciated. Reggie began to nod his head before realising there was no point lying, allowing his head to shake no in reply. 

Just as Alex began to speak again, a gust of wind past them causing Reggie’s cheek to sting. He let out a hiss as his hand automatically went to his cheek that was now only half covered with his hoodie. His eyes squeezed shut at the stinging before it subsided. Reggie didn’t see it but Luke and Alex shared a concerned glance before Luke leaned forward and spoke. “Reg … what happened? .. did they hurt you?”. Reggie didn't reply but his silence gave them his answer. Alex leaned forward, his hand reaching for Reggie’s hoodie before letting the hood fall back as he shared a glance with Luke who was now also kneeling in front of him. Reggie’s cheek where his father had hit him was still bright red even under the false lighting of Luke’s front porch. A bruise had started to form, a slight bluish tint appearing across his porcelain skin. 

Reggie let his head fall again, his lip quivering as he attempted to stop himself from crying once more. There was a brief silence between the trio as Luke and Alex mentally tried to figure out what to do. “Let’s go inside” Luke spoke, standing up and heading towards the door. Alex helped Reggie to his feet, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him tight to his side. Reggie let his head flop onto Alex’s shoulder as they both made their way into the warmth of the Patterson household. Reggie glanced at Luke in the kitchen with his parents, their voices low as Alex guided him towards Luke’s bedroom. Once they were in, Reggie flopped onto Luke’s bed as he and Alex waited for Luke. He felt the bed dip slightly as Alex sat beside him, his hand brushing against his knee in reassurance as they waited for Luke to appear. 

No longer than a few moments later, Luke walked through the door. He held a bag of ice in his hand as he closed the door firmly with the other. He made his way over, handing the ice to Reggie that he gratefully accepted before flopping himself onto the red beanbag sat opposite the boys. Reggie placed the ice on his cheek, the cold causing him to shiver slightly but the relief from the dull pain was most welcome. None of them spoke for a few minutes but Alex was the first to break the silence. “You want to tell us what happened?” he spoke softly, closing the gap between himself and Reggie who was now sitting up on the bed. He took a deep breath, settling his voice before starting the story. He explained every detail, stopping when he needed to. He told them how it all played out, how it ended, how he ran out. 

By the end, the tears were flowing again and he was now being hugged by both Alex and Luke who had now squeezed himself onto the bed with them from his position on the beanbag. He had let the ice fall onto his lap, his tracksuit bottoms now slightly damp from the melting ice. Luke was the first to speak this time, letting his hand rest on Reggie’s other knee before he spoke. “Reg …. I am so sorry … I hate seeing you like this. Them fighting all the time is truly horrible but it’s not fair for them to use you in their arguments …. verbal fights are one thing but when they turn physical … that’s when something needs to be done. No one should end up hurt physically whether it be you or your parents”. Alex then joined in, turning fully to face Reggie who let his gaze fall to his hands. 

“Luke’s right Reg …. Once someone gets hurt, that’s where it needs to be stopped. You got lucky tonight but someone could get seriously hurt if this keeps going”. Reggie knew what they were saying was right, he knew this couldn’t go on but he had no idea how to stop it. He didn’t want to think about ways to confront his parents about his right now. He sighed before replying, shuffling in his seat as he spoke. “I know … you’re both right … but I don’t know how and right now … I kinda want to just forget it all happened”. When he finished he allowed himself to flop back onto the bed, closing his tired eyes. Alex lied down beside him as Reggie allowed his eyes to open slightly. “We don’t have to talk about it now … we can deal with it when you’re ready” he threw a smile Reggie’s way which led to a slight tug of a smile over Reggie’s dry lips. 

“Right … I know what can take your mind off everything” Luke began, jumping up from the bed. He waited momentarily before running out from his bedroom, leaving Alex and Reggie very confused. He returned a few minutes later, arms full with goodies ranging from chocolate to popcorn and a big bottle of soda. He dumped them on the bed before he spoke. “My mom is ringing both your parents to say you’re staying the night here” He began, relief flowing through Reggie’s body at the realisation that he didn’t have to face his parents tonight. Luke threw himself onto both Alex and Reggie. Soft giggles emerged from them both as they stared at their friend draped across their laps. Luke let his eyes drift to Reggie as he spoke. “How do you feel about a Star Wars marathon?”. Reggie felt his cheek ache as a full smile broke across his face for the first time that evening. He nodded his head in reply, possibly a little too enthusiastically as all three of them broke into a fit of laughter. 

Time passed and Reggie’s mind had finally settled from all his thoughts and flashbacks to the evening's events. Having two of his best friends beside him the three of them cuddled together under Luke’s duvet, Stars Wars: The Empire Strikes Back playing on the small tv in the corner of Luke’s room with sweet wrappers scattered over the sheet, Reggie felt at ease finally. He knew he still had to face his parents, face what went down tonight but right now, that wasn’t a priority. Right now all his mind was focused on was the fact that he had two of best friends in the whole entire world and he would forever be grateful for that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoyed ! 
> 
> All kudos and comments are much appreciated ! 
> 
> Thanks again !


End file.
